Abriendo el Corazón
by Sakura Ika
Summary: El tan solo buscaba el amor verdadero y ella un consuelo para el corazón
1. Default Chapter

**Eres mi Religión **

**En una pequeña región llama Tomoeda situada al suroeste de Japón un joven que por sus rasgos debía ser extranjero se encontraba sentado en una banca en un pequeño pero no por menos hermoso parque, veía como un grupo de niños jugaban en los columpios y demás juegos, ese parque para él era especial pues aquí había conocido a la mujer de su vida, a la mujer que nunca imagino poder tener a su lado.**

**FLASH BACK**

_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido. _

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos. _

_Iba sin luz, iba sin sol, _

_Iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome. _

_Iba volando sobre el mar _

_Con las alas rotas._

**Un joven caminaba por él precioso parque mas estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, en su dolor que no notaba su alrededor, todo era tan monótono.**

**Tenia un par de días en Japón trataba de olvidar el dolor que albergaba su corazón, intentaba huir de su pasado dejarlo atrás pero le era imposible olvidar a la mujer que le causaba tanto mal; la mujer que según él amaba más en el mundo, lo había humillado, destrozado y dejado en el olvido, sentía tantas ganas de morir, después de todo ya no tenia porque vivir, ni una luz, ninguna esperanza, las lagrimas surcaban de su rostro, de pronto sintió un golpe seco y un "bulto" que callo al suelo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con que el "bulto" era una chica, a él no le había afectado el impacto pero por lo visto a ella si, tendió su mano hacia ella, ella tomo su mano para incorporarse, y en ese momento fue cuando vio esos preciosos ojos que lo miraron intrigantes y a la vez lo hechizaron **

_Ay amor apareciste en mi vida _

_Y me curaste las heridas. _

_Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, _

_Eres mi pan de cada día_

**Estas bien? – pregunto confundida la chica, pues él la miraba embobado**

**He… si estoy… bien **

**Ay pero que torpe, discúlpame por haber chocado contigo es que venia un poco distraída – la chica sonrió**

**No te preocupes… yo…yo también estaba distraído – dijo admirando la sonrisa de la chica y en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa**

**Estas triste? **

**Porque lo dices?**

**Porque tus ojos están rojos, y tus mejillas están mojadas, seguro estas bien?**

…**la verdad no**

**te invito un café ¿quieres?**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Apareciste con tu luz. _

_No, nunca te vayas, _

_Oh, no te vayas, no _

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos _

_Hasta la muerte._

**Desde aquel café se habían hecho amigos. Ella le había comentado que era psicóloga y que si él quería ella podría ayudarlo, lo que ella no sabia es que ya lo había hecho. Sin darse cuenta ella le devolvió la vida a aquel extranjero. Pensaba como seria su vida si no la hubiese conocido, puede que tal vez ya no estuviese vivo, "uno nunca sabe".**

**FLASH BACK**

_En un mundo de ilusión, _

_Yo estaba desahuciado, _

_Yo estaba abandonado. _

_Vivía sin sentido, _

_Pero llegaste tú!_

**Aquí es! – dijo triunfalmente la chica señalando un no muy grande local **

**Es un poco… pequeño no ¿lo crees?**

**Puede ser, pero te aseguro que no encontraras mejor café en Tomoeda que no sea este**

**Caballerosamente el joven le abrió la puerta y pasaron. Una mujer de edad avanzada que debía ser la dueña le sonrió a la chica y se acerco a los dos**

**Hola pequeña!**

**Señora Sachi, como ha estado?**

**Muy bien, aunque un poco triste pues tenias días que no venias a verme**

**Sip, lo que pasa es que tenia exámenes y me tuve que poner a estudiar**

**Veo que has traído a un acompañante, pero por favor siéntense**

**Los dos jóvenes tomaron una mesa, la cual se encontraba detrás del vitral del establecimiento y desde las cual podían ver el parque.**

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión. _

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol. _

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

**Que van a tomar- dijo amablemente la señora Sachi**

**Yo quiero un Frapuccino con crema irlandesa y una rebanada de pastel de tres leches de chocolate, por favor**

**Y usted joven?**

**Yo un express doble por favor**

**En un momento se los traigo**

**La mujer se retiro y los dejo solos, unos momentos más tarde la señora regreso con el pedido y los jóvenes empezaron a platicar**

_Hace tanto tiempo corazón, _

_Vivía en el dolor, en el olvido. _

_Ay, amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, _

_Eres mi sol que cura el frío_

**Tienes problemas? – pregunto repentinamente la joven**

**Pues… - parecía que al muchacho le molestaba la pregunta o quizá era que lo había sorprendido que fuera tan directa**

**Tenme confianza**

**Estoy aquí para olvidar a… una persona que me hizo mucho daño**

**Y que fue lo que te hizo?**

**Me planto en el altar, me cambio por un viejo que rebozaba de dinero, me humillo frente a todos**

**Eso es lo que te preocupa? Que te halla humillado frente a circulo social**

**No… tal vez **

**Sabes, las personas nos preocupamos mucho por "el que dirán" y dejamos a veces lo que realmente queremos o deseamos solo por tener una conducta "respetable" frente a la sociedad **

**Tienes mucha razón, pero también me humillo moralmente, destrozo mi corazón, mis sueños**

**Dime una cosa, realmente ella se merece que sufras?**

…

**Píenselo así, porque llorar por algo que no nos merecemos, por algo que no era para nosotros, esa chica no merece que un chico tan guapo llore por ella, la vida es muy bella como para que en un tropezón nos rindamos, así que regálame una sonrisa**

'_Solo una, a ti te daría las que tu me pidieras'**- **_**pensó regalándole la sonrisa **

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Y apareciste con tu luz, _

_No, no, no me abandones. _

_No, nunca mi amor. _

_Gloria de los dos, _

_Tú eres sol, tú eres mi todo _

_Toda tú eres bendición!_

**Sonrió ante tal hermoso recuerdo y es que ahora sabia que la amaba y que la protegería de todo mal, pensaba en ella, en sus ojos, en sus labios, su hermoso y largo cabello que ondeaba con el vaivén del viento de otoño, su cuerpo que era el de una autentica diosa griega, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era su forma de ser. **

**FLASH BACK**

**El día era nublado y sin riesgos de lluvia, las hojas de los árboles caían, el otoño empezaba a dar señales de vida. Dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica paseaban por el parque; hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, el chico miraba de reojo a la jovenzuela, definitivamente ahora sabia que era un rayo de sol, se sentaron en el césped.**

_En un mundo de ilusión _

_Yo estaba desahuciado, _

_Yo estaba abandonado. _

_Vivía sin sentido, _

_Pero llegaste tú!_

**Te sientes mejor? – pregunto quisquillosa la joven mujer**

**Mmm, podríamos decir que un poco si**

**Un poco?**

**Si, es que… como decirte…**

**Simplemente dilo, eso es todo**

**Esta bien, pues siento rabia y odio tanto por ella como conmigo, eso es malo ¿verdad?**

**Si, dime que ganas con odiarla, acaso crees que con eso solucionaras las cosas?**

**Ganaría absolutamente nada y no creo que solucione nada**

**Exacto, es más solo te harías más daño, y no entiendo porque debes odiarte a ti mismo**

**Pues… ni yo**

**Lo ves… no tienes ninguna razón buena para hacerlo **

**Eres genial – dijo el chico sonriendo**

**No es cierto – dijo sonrojada la joven y desviando la mirada hacia un árbol**

**Pero aun no se como sacar mi dolor?**

**Solo deja salir tus emociones**

_Ay, amor tú eres mi religión. _

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol. _

_Abre el corazón, abre el corazón._

**Del rostro del joven empezaron a brotar lágrimas, necesitaba desahogarse así que no las reprimió sino todo lo contrario, dejo salir el dolor de su alma, sentía como el viento frío penetraba en su corazón, se sentía solo y vació. De un momento a otro sintió como si los rayos del sol lo bañaran con su calor, dejando atrás el sentimiento de soledad en su quebradizo corazón el cual se sentía lleno de un extraño sentimiento, se abrazo más a ese "sol" y es que no podía mentirse a si mismo, se sentía tan frágil y a la ves tan fuerte entre sus brazos.**

_Ay, amor tú eres mi bendición. _

_Tú eres luz, tú eres mi sol. _

_Abre el corazón, abre, abre el corazón. _

**tranquilo estoy aquí a tu lado**

**no me dejes nunca! – dijo apretando el cuerpo de la mujer, a la cual francamente estaba dejando sin aire y no porque le sorprendiera sino porque la abrazaba con mucha fuerza**

**no me voy a ir, pero si te agradecería… auch! Que me dejaras respirar**

**lo siento – dijo el joven separándose de ella, se notaba sonrojado por la vergüenza aunque también por haberla tenido entre sus brazos **

_Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz. _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Moriré estando a tu lado, _

_Eres gloria y bendición,_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Eres tú mi bendición! _

_Eres tú mi religión, yea... _

_Oh, oh, oh _

**Le agradecía infinitamente a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino, ahora ella era todo para él, era su fe, su esperanza, su vida, sus creencias, su salvación en si su religión, y si es que tenia que dar su vida por ella lo haría sin dudar.**

**Una ola de viento surco por el parque arrancando a los ya casi desnudos árboles unas de las pocas hojas que seguían aferrándose a ellos, una pequeña flor voló hasta él, extendió su mano y la flor bailo lentamente en su palma, se perdió viendo a la hermosa flor. Una joven se acercaba al parque, diviso de espaldas a la persona que buscaba, él por su parte no se dio cuenta de que la joven se acercaba a él, y es que a pesar de que él estuviera de espaldas a ella se podía oír el sonido de los tacones de las botas de ella, llego hasta el y…**

**Veo que te has enamorado de esa flor –dijo de manera burlona**

**AY! **

**El joven se sobresalto y callo al césped de verdad que lo había asustado, ella solo empezó a reír mientras se arrodillaba delante de él**

_Eres tú mi eternidad, _

_Y hasta eres salvación! _

_Oh, oh, oh_

**No interrumpo tu romance con esa flor?**

**Que graciosa, que risa me das – dijo el joven intentando parecer molesto**

**Vamos que ha sido solo una pequeña broma**

**Sabes que no me gustan las bromas**

**Si, ya se que eres un gruñón**

**No soy gruñón**

**Si lo eres, pero porque veías así a esa flor?**

**No lo se **

**Ay Xiao Lang hay veces que no te entiendo**

…

**me muero de frío, vamos a tomar un café ¿si?**

**Como quieras – dijo el joven tratando de parecer distante**

**La joven se irguió y bajo la mirada hacia su compañero**

**te juego una carrera – dicho esto empezó a correr rumbo al café de siempre**

**que, espera – se levanto del césped, y guardo el pétalo en su pantalón**

**Sakura esperame! Grito corriendo hacia la muchacha que ya estaba muy adelantada.**

_No tenia nada. _

_Y hoy te tengo con la gloria, _

_Con la gloria, con la gloria. _

_Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Eres tú mi bendición. _

_Eres mi luz, eres mi sol_

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora: Hola a todos, aqui vuelvo con este nuevo fic, espero que les guste. Y va para todas las locas y para mi hermana Ann-Qu, y para toda los lectores.**


	2. Algo Más

**Algo Más**

**Sakura llego al café, entro y saludo a la señora Sachi**

**Señora Sachi ¿Cómo esta usted?**

**Muy bien Sakura ¿y Shaoran?**

**Ya no tarda – en ese instante se abre la puerta y entra Shaoran- hablando del rey de Roma **

**Me las vas a pagar Sakura Kinomoto**

**Jajajaja, OK, si tu lo dices así será – caminaron hasta su mesa predilecta que es la que da vista al parque**

**Y ¿Cómo esta la parejita hoy? – dijo en forma picara la Señora Sachi**

**¿Parejita? – pregunto Shaoran**

**Si parejita o ¿es que acaso aun no son novios?**

**HOE!... este no, como cree…tan solo somos amigos – Sakura estaba mas roja que un semáforo **

**Lastima, pues hacen una hermosa pareja**

**Gracias…supongo – Balbuceo Shaoran**

**Entonces ¿Qué les sirvo?**

**Yo quiero un Capuchino de Chocolate y una rebanada de pastel de fresa con crema – **

**Y ¿para ti Shaoran?**

**Lo mismo para mi también, por favor**

**A los cinco minutos la señora Sachi volvió con el pedido, lo dejo en la mesa y se retiro, Shaoran vio que Sakura veía atentamente a los niños que jugaban en el parque **

_A veces pienso que te miento _

_Cuando te digo que te quiero _

_Porque esto ya no es querer_

**¿puedo preguntar algo?**

**Dime**

**¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**A los niños**

**Bueno y ahora ¿Por qué?**

**No lo se…quizás sea… por… -Sakura dejo de hablar y siguió viendo a los niños**

**sea ¿Por qué?... ¿Sakura me estas oyendo¡Sakura!**

**Mande- Sakura giro la cabeza y vio a Xiao Lang a los ojos**

**¿Por qué ves a los niños así¿acaso te volviste una asalta cunas?**

**No¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**

**Perdón, Pégame pero no me dejes!**

**Jaja que gracioso – se expreso Sakura en tono irónico **

**Dime porque entonces**

**No se…Xiao creo que, creo que quiero tener un bebé**

**¿Un bebé?**

**Si tú sabes, es una criaturita de nuestra misma especie solo que más chiquita, tiene 4 extremidades…**

**Se lo que es un bebé, si no soy tonto**

**No me digas **

**Me estas diciendo tonto**

**No, que va ��**

**¿Entonces?**

**Olvídalo**

**Que otra, pero a que se debe ese deseo**

**Capaz y es porque me siento sola**

**Y ¿Por qué te sientes sola?**

**Xiao sabes perfectamente que mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y que mi único hermano vive en el extranjero, que casi no tengo amigos, que de hecho tú eres mi único amigo **

**Lo se perfectamente y si es así como dices de que soy tu único amigo, no entiendo porque te sientes sola o es que ¿no soy lo suficientemente importante para ti?**

**No, eres muy importante para mi, demasiado…eres mi mejor amigo. Dejemos el tema por favor**

**Esta bien – empezaron a comer – Sakura?**

**Dime **

**Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo**

**Gracias n.n**

_A veces creo que he muerto _

_Cuando no estas y yo despierto _

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

**Pasado un rato decidieron salir a caminar por el parque. El espectáculo era hermoso, las hojas parecían bailar al compás del otoño y junto a la suave voz del viento, a lo lejos veían a un pequeño grupo de pequeños que jugaban en los columpios, permanecían en absoluto silencio contemplando la belleza del frío otoño, Sin mas Sakura se detuvo y vio atentamente a su acompañante quien también se detuvo y la miro intrigado, le sonrió solo como ella lo hace, tan dulce, tan tierna, de un segundo a otro comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de él no sin antes decirle "atrápame si puedes" él sonrió y se sumo a su juego corriendo tras ella internándose en los árboles y esquivando unos cuantos, la diviso a lo lejos y decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol para observarla, parecía un ángel, su vestimenta resaltaba su feminidad, ella parecía buscarlo, su cabello ondeaba con el viento haciendo que para Xiao Lang pareciera un hermoso sueño, salio de su escondite y corrió hacia ella…**

_Es algo más, algo que me llena _

_Algo que no mata ni envenena _

_Es algo más, algo más que amar..._

**Te atrape –dijo susurrándole al oído mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura**

**Lo admito, esta vez si me ganaste **

_Es algo más que la distancia _

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

**Ella poso sus manos sobre las de Xiao Lang y suavemente las retiro de su cintura para después voltearse de frente a él y abrazarlo, el por su parte correspondió a ese abrazo**

**No me sueltes nunca Xiao Lang**

**No lo haré jamás**

**Prométeme que tu no te iras de mi lado nunca**

**Nunca me oyes, nunca me iré **

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más _

_Porque somos algo más..._

**El abrazo termino después de algunos minutosél tomo la mano de ella y la entrelazo con la de él para luego empezar a caminar por el parque hasta que algo llama su atención: un espectáculo ambulante de mimos**

**Xiao Lang vamos a verlos ¿si?**

**Esta bien vamos **

**Shaoran veía como Sakura reía con el espectáculo y sonreía para si, de verdad que cuando ella sonreía parecía que un rayo de luz la iluminaba, por estarla viendo reír ni cuenta se dio cuando el espectáculo acabo**

_A veces creo que he vivido _

_Más de mil años contigo _

_Porque se que esto ya no es querer_

**Estuvo genial no ¿Xiao? – Sakura veía preocupada a su amigo **

**Que pasa- decía sonriendo**

**Estas bien?**

**Si porque me preguntas**

**Porque tienes una cara de tonto que no puedes con ella**

**�� no me quieras tanto Sakura **

**Pues es que estas sonriendo como si estuvieras…¿enamorado?**

**Cof, cof, pero como dices eso Sakura¿enamorado yo? Que va!**

**¿Xiao? **

**Ahora que? –dijo Shaoran esperando que Sakura no se siguiera atinando con sus comentarios**

**Tengo hambre – la única reacción de Shaoran fue caerse hacia atrás, una vez que se incorporo empezó a buscar algo**

**Mira allá hay un puesto de perros calientes ¿quieres uno?**

**Sip, vamos que me muero de hambre **

**Llegaron hasta el puesto que era atendido por anciano **

A veces pienso que es mentira

Por como entraste en mi vida

Porque se que esto ya no es querer

**En que puedo Servirlos? – dijo amablemente el anciano**

**Me da un hot dog sencillo por favor – dijo Shaoran ¿y tu Sakura?**

**Yo quiero uno gigante (N/A: para aquellos que no conozcan como es eso de perro caliente gigante pues es con salchicha para azar y dentro tiene queso asadero, y alrededor de la salchicha le ponen tocino, el pan es un poco mas grande, lleva tomate, cebolla y pepinillos y le ponen todos los condimentos como salsa de tomate, mostaza y mayonesa o por lo menos así son en Regiolandia ¿verdad sister?)**

**Aquí tiene joven- dijo el anciano**

**Gracias – dijo Shaoran tomando su perro caliente **

**Aquí tiene señorita – dijo mientras le entregaba su "pequeño" aperitivo**

**Muchas gracias – Shaoran veía raro a Sakura – Que me ves Xiao Lang Li?**

**No imagino donde te cabra tremendo monstruo**

**�� mejor come y cállate**

**Si mi generala! – dijo Shaoran riendo**

**Después de haber cenado decidieron ir a los columpios ya sin rastro de infantes, se sentaron en uno cada quien. Una Viejecita se acerca a ellos **

_Es algo más, algo que me llena _

_Algo que no mata ni envenena _

_Es algo más, algo más que amar..._

_Es algo más que la distancia_

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

**Joven me compraría una rosa para su novia? – sus ropas eran muy humildes**

**Es que…no somos novios –dijo apenada Sakura**

**Oh disculpen es que desde lejos parecía que fueran novios **

**Joven por favor cómpreme una rosa porque hoy no vendí nada – le suplico la humilde mujer**

**Démelas todas – la mujer le entrego el ramillete de rosas rojas**

**Esta es una rosa especial –dijo enseñándole una rosa lila- es una rosa del amor y solo debe ser entregada a la persona que uno más ama, se la obsequio por haber sido tan generoso conmigo- **

**Gracias- dijo tomando la rosa- aquí tiene- dijo dándole el dinero**

**Que Dios se lo pague joven**

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más _

_Porque somos algo más..._

**Xiao Lang volteo a ver a Sakura y le entrego el ramillete de flores, los dos voltearon para buscar a la misteriosa viejecita pero OH! sorpresa había desaparecido**

_Y yo se que no es querer _

_Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder _

_Contigo olvido lo que es temer_

**A don…adonde se fue? – pregunto aterrada Sakura**

**No lo se**

**Tú…tú crees que, que haya sido u-un f-fanta…sma T.T**

**Puede ser...La gente comenta que aquí se aparecen muchos espíritus **

**¿Espíritus- Sakura cada vez estaba mas asustada**

**Pero ya lo vez son inofensivos, hasta me dio esta rosa tan extraña**

**Dijo que se la tenias que dar a la persona que más amas- veía como Shaoran miraba atentamente la rosa**

**Por Dios! Mira la hora! Es tardísimo **

**Hoe? Mañana tengo clases y ya es media noche, tengo que irme**

**Te acompaño – dijo levantándose del columpio**

**Te lo agradecería mucho**

**Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el auto de Xiao Lang, el caballerosamente le abrió la puerta para que entrara. **

**Un auto se estaciono afuera de una sencilla pero linda casa. Un joven bajo del auto y se apresuro para abrir la puerta de su acompañante, caminaron hasta la entrada de la**

**casa**

_¿Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí? _

_La noche, el día en mí vivir _

_La sangre en mis venas _

_Lo doy todo por ti _

_Contigo el mundo no tiene final _

_Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar_

**Gracias por traerme**

**Es un placer princesa**

**Debo entrar ya- estaba a punto de entrar cuando…**

**Saku?**

**Dime – la joven se quedo inmóvil pues el joven que la acompañaba la estaba abrazando, se separo de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

**Buenas noches Sakura **

**Buenas noches Xiao**

_Es algo más que la distancia _

_Que el dolor y la nostalgia _

_Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar_

**El subió a su auto y arranco segundos después, ella entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta principal, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa**

**Xiao… ¿Qué siento por ti?**

_Es darte un beso cada noche _

_Que tus manos me enamoren _

_Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más _

_Porque somos algo más..._

**Continuara….**

**Notas de autora: Aquí esta la actualización. Esa Sakura que glotona es a quien se parecerá (Aiko ve a su hermana) creo que se parece a mi hermana Ana. Y ese Shaoran esta bien enamorado de la Saku pero como siempre que despistada es, ay a quien se parecer�?. Sakura tienen 20 años y Xiao Lang 21 (aki esta el dato que me pediste Mayra)**

**Hice muy rápido el capitulo pero es que si no actualizo esta semana tendría q ser dentro de dos semanas porque ya empiezo los exámenes en la Fac. U.U lo bueno es que es la mitad son practicas n.n pero como quiera seria semana y media de exámenes así que por eso decidí terminarlo y subirlo, pienso que a lo mejor no me quedo muy bien pero la lucha le hice, veré si puedo empezar el capitulo tres y lo subiré tan pronto pueda. Ahora los Reviews**

**Ann-Qu: Glotona! Te comes como 5 hot dogs gigantes y a mi no me traes ni uno buaaaaaa! T.T que mala hermana tengo, ah si mi generala yo le obedezco en todo sha sabe, este hermanita ya sabes que uso mucho prit para el pegue y como esta eso de que eres la mayor? Si yo nací primero, y sha sabes no te juntes con nacos.**

**Celina Sosa: Aki esta el capitulo ya ves que si cumpli ayer te dije hoy lo subo y ya esta, bueno aparte tambien es por los examenes que tendre buaaaaaaa!**

**Xiao Lang: pues si es nueva que bueno que te guste, creo que me conoces y sabes bien que le pondre mucho mas romance y sabes q soy capaz de poner Ángeles y delfines, y no me des las gracias porque yo soy la q deberia darlas porque las lees, y ese secreto me lo has dicho millones de veces niño, cuidate y échale ganas, bye Xiao **

**Ghia-Hikari: WOLA! Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y aki esta el capi haber que te parece**

**Sakuya: Pobrecito Shao pero no te preocupes Sakura lo va a tratar muy bien, que bueno que te guste la trama y la redaccion y creo que cumpli con eso de actualizar pronto ¿no lo crees?**

**Danielita: Hola Danielita muchas gracias a ti tambien por tomarte unos minutos y leer mis historias y por el momento no puedo adelantarte quien es por que echaríamos a perder todo pero pronto sabras quien es la idiota y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Serenity-princess: OHAYO AMIGA, quiero agradecerte el apoyo que me has dado a mi y a Celina con nuestros fics, y pues con este fic estoy tratando de llegar mas a los lectores a que se involucren un poco mas y saquen lo positivo y lo apliquen en su vida, **

**Soy super druper rapida, cuidate mucho Mayra**

**Jinete: Epale pues aquí esta para que sigas leyendo y me dices si te gusto o no**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN MIL DISCULPAS.**

**JUJU, ARIBEDERCHI, SAYONARA, CHAU, BYE, ADIOSITO, AY SE VEN (JEJE, ANA YA NO MME DEJES COMER BROWNIES SHA SABES QUE SOY HIPERACTIVA)**

**Aiko Sakura Ika**


	3. Sálvame

**Sálvame**

**Xiao… ¿Qué siento por ti? – oye unos pequeños ladridos – nada Sakura, no sientes nada que no sea amistad ¿entendido?**

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad _

_Vivo en la desesperanza _

_Desde que tú ya no vuelves más_

**Sakura comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina, antes de entrar se topa con una pequeña casita para perros donde se encuentra con su pequeño cachorrito labrador, quien era un regalo de Xiao Lang.**

**- Ya llegue Kero – Sakura se agacho para acariciarlo¿tienes hambre- el cachorrito ladraba y movía su colita que para Sakura significaba que si tenia hambre**

**Entro a la cocina seguida de Kero. Ella se percato de que en su mano izquierda traía las rosas que Xiao le había obsequiado, así que cogio un florero, lo lleno con agua y coloco en su interior las rosas, aspiro el olor de ellas y por su mente paso la imagen de Xiao, pero algo la saco de su hermoso pensamiento**

**guau, guau – ladraba Kero**

**Hoe, lo siento Kero me olvide de ti U.U – abrió la alacena y sirvió un poco de alimento para cachorros en un pequeño platito y un poco de agua en otro – te lo comes todo he – Sakura se agacho y acaricio de nuevo al cachorro – ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches Kero**

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad _

_Con el nudo en la garganta _

_Y es que no te dejo de pensar_

**Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se quito el abrigo y lo colgó en el closet, se recostó en la cama tratando de averiguar que sentía por Xiao **

**Flash Back**

**Sakura caminaba por el parque, quería ir a la cafetería de la Señora Sachi estaba tan emocionada por ir al café que ni cuenta se dio que un chico estaba a punto de topar con ella, choco contra algo y de tan fuerte el impacto cayo al suelo, si que le había dolido al intentar parase vio que alguien le tendió una mano para levantarse, la tomo con fuerza, se incorporo y levanto la mirada hacia el chico**

_Poco a poco el corazón _

_Va perdiendo la fe _

_Perdiendo la voz_

**Estas bien? – pregunto confundida pues notaba algo extraño en su mirada**

**He… si estoy… bien – contesto el pobre chico todo sonrojado**

**Ay pero que torpe, discúlpame por haber chocado contigo es que venia un poco distraída – Sakura le sonrió**

**No te preocupes… yo…yo también estaba distraído – vio que sonreía un poco**

**Estas triste? – su mirada se cruzó **

**Porque lo dices? – ella pudo ver que el desvió su mirada **

**Porque tus ojos están rojos, y tus mejillas están mojadas, seguro estas bien?**

…**la verdad no**

**te invito un café ¿quieres?**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Si que había sido cómica la forma en que se conocieron**

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la soledad _

_Sálvame del hastió_

_Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

**Flash Back**

**Había pasado ya una semana desde que conoció a Xiao, así era como le llamaba… Xiao. Como todos los días iría a verlo al café, era extraño pues aunque siempre lo veía se le hacia tan larga la espera por volverlo a ver.**

**Por fin llegas! – dijo el guapísimo joven extranjero**

**Lo siento, se me hizo un poquito tarde – dijo sonriendo Sakura **

**Si ya me di cuenta- dijo mientras ella se sentaba frente a él- ya no me sorprende que llegues tarde**

**Que van a ordenar hoy chicos? – dijo la señora Sachi**

**Lo mismo de siempre, por favor - dijo alegremente Sakura**

**Yo quiero un americano y galletas de avena – contesto Shaoran**

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la oscuridad _

_Sálvame del hastió_

_No me dejes caer jamás_

**Paso un rato y decidieron salir a pasear por los alrededores del parque, llegaron a una tienda de mascotas**

_Me propongo tanto continuar _

_Pero amor es la palabra _

_Que me gusta a veces olvidar_

**Mira Xiao no son adorables- dijo señalando a unos cachorritos**

**¿Entramos? –dijo Shaoran en la puerta**

**Sip- él le abrió la puerta, Sakura entro seguida de Shaoran**

**Mira este pescadito esta muy raro – dijo Sakura extrañada**

**Jajaja, es un pez ojo de globo **

**Mmm y ¿este? **

**Es un japonés gris**

**Oh, y este otro?**

**Es un pez ángel – Shaoran tomo a Sakura de la mano lo que provoco un sonrojo en la chica – ven vamos a ver a los perritos **

**Bu…bueno**

**Dime ¿Cuál te gusta? **

**Mmm este – dijo señalando a un pequeño labrador**

**Esperame aquí Saku – Shaoran camino hasta un empleado Disculpe – le dijo Shaoran al empelado – quiero comprar aquel labrador de allá**

**Por supuesto en un momento se lo traigo- Shaoran camino hacía Sakura**

**Ya se llevaron al perrito Xiao**

**Ven –dijo tomándole nuevamente de la mano- llegaron hasta la caja**

**Aquí tiene señor –dijo entregándole al cachorrito con una pequeña correa**

**Gracias, toma Sakura – le entrego al pequeño perrito**

**Es para mí?**

**Claro tontita **

**Gracias- Era tanta la emoción que sintió que abrazo a Shaoran**

**Fin Flash Back**

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_Con el nudo en la garganta _

_Y es que no te dejo de pensar_

_Poco a poco el corazón _

_Va perdiendo la fe _

_Perdiendo la voz_

**Flash Back**

**Te atrape –dijo susurrándole al oído mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura**

**Lo admito, esta vez si me ganaste **

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la soledad _

_Sálvame del hastió _

_Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

**Ella poso sus manos sobre las de Xiao Lang y suavemente las retiro de su cintura para después voltearse de frente a él y abrazarlo, el por su parte correspondió a ese abrazo**

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la oscuridad _

_Sálvame del hastió_

_No me dejes caer jamás_

**No me sueltes nunca Xiao Lang**

**No lo haré jamás**

**Prométeme que tu no te iras de mi lado nunca**

**Nunca me oyes, nunca me iré **

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la soledad _

_Sálvame del hastió _

_Que estoy hecho a tu voluntad_

**Fin Flash Back**

**Sin darse cuenta Sakura se abrazo a si misma pensando que sus brazos eran los de Xiao Lang, quien diría que su afición por el capuchino le traería el amor ¿amor? **

_Sálvame del olvido _

_Sálvame de la oscuridad _

_Sálvame del hastió_

_No me dejes caer jamás_

**- Te amo Xiao Lang- dijo en un susurro**

**Pero que estupideces digo, no es no, no puedo y no debo enamorarme ti Xiao Lang Li… **

_Sálvame del olvido... _

_Sálvame del hastió..._

_Sálvame del olvido..._

**Continuara….**

**_Notas de autora: Por Fin! Ufa que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí ya sta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión. Ah si la cancion de este capitulo es la de sálvame de RBD _**

_**Ann-Qu: Ay Anita hermanita si que eres tragona no te hagas y lo de los nacos no te lo creo y la despistada es… tu ya sabes, ba bye sis, sho también te quiero att: sho **_

_**Celina: ya aquí sta el capitulo para que no me mates, vaya que es despistada Sakura, jojojojo que crees pase todos mis exámenes jujujui! Ah y ya dile a Pablo q si **_

**_Serenity-princess: claro que me puedes decir Aiko-Chan, me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo y el fic, gracias por desearme lo mejor con esta historia y más que nada por tu apoyo; jajaja y yo te entiendo con lo del perro caliente pork yo tampoco me lo como todo aunque si se quien se lo termina todo y esa es mi hermana, saldos, besos y abrazos amiga_**

_**Xiao Lang: de veras q eres bien difícil de entender niño pero bueno yo no me enojo tú eres el que se enoja y si te hago sentir mal pues zorrillito, andale pues yo también te quiero y me gusto mucho la canción que me mandaste, sta muy padre**_

**_Sakurira Lee: Shaoran! es adorable verdad comparto tu opinión, me alegra que te guste la historia y tratare de actualizar más pronto_**

_**SatsukiIS: Gracias por los halagos y por tu apoyo, nos vemos en el prox capitulo he**_

_**Lilika Yanagisawa: Gracias Lilika y que shuper q te guste la trama**_

_**t-chan: muchas gracias y aquí sta el capitulo 3**_

_**Ghia-Hikari: Wolaaaaaaa, jejejeje que gueno q te gusto vdd q lo de la rosa lila es tierno asi como Xiao y ojala y se anime el chamaquin a dársela a Sakura, ah y gracias por la suerte en los exámenes jejeje afortunadamente los pase todos **_

_**Danielita: de veras stuvo genial, pues aquí tienes el capitulo, nos vemos y perdón por no poder decirte quien fue **_

_**Belen: Hola amiga, arigato por tu comentario y ya te envie la serie de Evangelion de seguro ya te llego o esta por llegar**_

_**Sakuya: yo soy la q te das la gracias por leer, jajaja ya se te quitaron las ansias, aun no se muy bien que pasara con la rosa, pero lo pensare larga y profundamente, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**_

**_Jineta: Hola Pablo, súper truki que te guste la historia y si te comprendo mas de lo q te imaginas, dale q yo tambien te quiero mucho amigo y sha sabes q no dejare de escribir pot nada del mundo _**

**_Bueno ha sido todo por el momento pork de mi no se van a librar tan fácilmente, se cuidan mucho, besos y abrazos para todos, sayonara_**

**_Aiko Sakura Ika_**


	4. Te Extraño

**Te extraño**

_Te extraño... Como se extrañan las noches sin estrellas, _

_Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas, _

_No estar contigo... por dios que me hace daño..._

**Abrió la puerta del departamento para después cerrarla la puerta tras de si, se apoyo contra la pared, la habitación estaba casi en penumbra a excepción de la luz de luna que acariciaba finamente las facciones de un apuesto chico, no la veía desde hace 35 minutos y ya se le hacia una vida entera, como era posible sentir tanta adicción a ella, deseaba tanto sentir su piel, oler su aroma…**

**-Estoy totalmente loco- se dijo a si mismo-…si loco pero por ella…la extraño, la necesito para poder estar completo…**

Te extraño... Cuando camino, cuando, lloro cuando rió...

Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace Mucho frio,

Porque te siento como algo muy mío...

**Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su alcoba, entro y se sentó en la cama, empezó a quitarse los zapatos, tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás, miraba atentamente el techo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se levanto de pronto despojándose del abrigo y demás vestimenta solo quedándose con su ropa interior se acerco al closet y saco una pijama roja de ceda, a su mente solo llegaba el recuerdo de dos hermosos ojos esmeralda, una vez vestido se dispuso a dormir **

**Entro a la excéntrica habitación con una bandeja y su desayuno en ella, pues había decidido desayunar ahí, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tan solo pensaba en Sakura la chica que le había robado el corazón, en esos hermosos ojos verde lucero no se habían ido en toda la noche de su cabeza.**

**Mientras desayunaba hecho un vistazo a la pequeña libreta que tenia en su comoda, la tomo y recordó que ayer se la había pasado escribiéndole a su pequeña flor de cerezo, cuando empezó a leer las primeras fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono**

Te extraño... Como los árboles extrañan el otoño...

En esas noches que no concilio el sueño...

No te imaginas amor como te extraño...

**Diga?**

**Xiao Lang! –grito una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea**

**Mei!**

**Sí, soy yo primito, te hablaba para informarte que mi tía ha decidió que fuéramos a vivir un tiempo a Japón, no sa….**

**QUE DICES, IMPOSIBLE, USTEDES NO PUEDEN!...- grito exasperado Shaoran **

**Mmmm…esta decidido en dos días llegamos, así que…**

**No!- dicho esto colgó el teléfono**

**Hong Kong**

**INGRATO! COMO TE ATREVES! – Grito una hermosa joven china**

**Sucede algo Meiling?- pregunto una señora ya entrada en sus cuarenta años pero a pesar de eso era extremadamente hermosa**

**No nada tía, solo hablaba con Xiao Lang, jejeje nn **

**Le has informado ya que iremos a Japón?**

**Si tía, se lo acabo de comunicar…**

**Tokio, Japón**

Te extraño en cada paso que siento solitario,

Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario,

Estoy muriendo amor... porque te extraño...

Te extraño cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores...

Con tus virtudes con todos tus errores...

Por lo que quieras no se... Pero te extraño

**Una hermosa joven lloraba sobre sus rodillas y no era para menos hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres se sentía tan sola, tan necesitada de cariño, en la única persona en quien puede confiar y con la que puede sentirse segura es su querido amigo…Shaoran Li, la persona mas importante en su vida y de la cual estaba enamorada pero a si mismo de la cual se resistía, quería sentirse acompañada y quien mejor que él, tomo el teléfono y…**

Te extraño... En cada paso que siento solitario,

Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario...

Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño...

Te extraño…

**Uff! No puede ser, no puede ser, mi madre aquí, No! – el teléfono volvió a sonar **

**Ahora que demonios quieres! – grito claramente alterado **

**Tan solo quería saludarte, pero si te molesto…**

**Noo, Sakura yo… perdón pensé que era otra persona, lo siento mucho  
Bueno pero para la otra espera a ver si es o no la persona con la que no quieres hablar, pero bueno te hablaba para saber si quieres ir conmigo a comer**

**Claro, quieres que pase por ti a tu casa?**

**Crees poder hacerlo?**

**Encantando**

**Te veo al mediodía quieres?**

**Sí, ahí estaré, puntual**

**OK Sayonara**

**Sayonara Sakura-chan**

_Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores... _

_Con tus virtudes con todos tus errores... _

_Por lo que quieras... No se... Pero te extraño..._

**Colgó el teléfono, termino de desayunar y corrió a cambiarse sin darse cuenta tiro la pequeña libreta….**

"_Ni el sol ni la luna juntos igualaran algún día _

_Tu belleza...eres tú la pequeña estrella que _

_Ilumina mis días y roba mis sonrisas, eres tú _

_La que me roba el sueño, nunca habrá una palabra_

_Con la q pueda describir lo maravillosa que _

_Eres, eres mi pequeña niña juguetona, eres la _

_Luz de mis ojos, mi mundo eres tú, mi aire, _

_Mi sed de amar...todo eso eres tú...mi Sakura"_

"No te alejes nunca de mi vida pues sin ti

No soy nada más que un triste y solitario

Cuerpo, no imagino el mundo sin tus hermosas

Sonrisas, mi yacido cuerpo extrañaría el calor

De tu cuerpo y el amor de tus abrazos, mis

Labios extrañarían el cáliz agua de vida de tus

Labios, porque sin ti no estoy completo, porque

No puedo y no quiero vivir sin ti, sin tus ojos,

Sin tu pelo, sin tu olor a cerezos..."

"_amor encerrado en un cuerpo de mujer, deseo? _

_Nunca otra vez, solo ganas de robar la santidad _

_De tu piel, derrochar el sudor de tu cuerpo y_

_Sentirte mía, ser el fuego que quema tu pureza _

_Y el causante de un millón de sensaciones,_

_Poder volar, amar y solo entregar el alma en _

_Cada beso en cada caricia, deja que mis manos se _

_Embriaguen de ti y que mi ser encuentre paz en_

_Tu corazón"_

_Continuara……_

_Notas de la autora: UFAAA! Por fin!. Bueno chicos y chicas les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, lo importante es que ahí estoy de regreso, ahora los reviews_

_Ann-Qu: Sha! Por fin actualice para que ya no amenizases con k esto y con k otro, mala hermana amenazadora ¬¬ y sha viste para que eran los poemas, y obvio que me tenia que quedar bien, y si es de familia y si eres tragona!_

_Ana: Aleluya, Aleluya! Ya era hora de que actualizaras! _

_Aiko: Dios de todas las hermanas tuviste k mandarme a esta?--U_

_Thebadgirl: HIkaru, jojojo por fin actualice hija mia, y no te preocupes tanto chikisha y pues sha sabes cuando kieras venirte a Monterrey aki toy_

_Celina: Sha ves actualice y eso k dijo Saku ya te enteraras mas adelante jojojo_

_Nena05000: jojo a ver k te parece este capitulo amiga, espero tu comentario_

_Sakucerezo4: Konnichiwa, gracias por tu comentario y claro k lo continuare, muchas gracias, cuidate y nos vemos en el cap sig_

_Serenity-princess: ujule te quede mal Mayra pues me tarde un monton en actualizar y pues las idas a la luna y todo posiblemente sea en un futuro uno nunca sabe. Oye Mayra sorry por lo del msn._

_Koteotaku: gracias por tu comentario, sip Shaoran esta enamoradisimo de Sakura jejeje que cura eso de k te enredaste_

_Haruko Hinako: SIP! SOY REGIA! Paisana mia, jejeje es lindo que mi sonfic te gustara y mas siendo que no son de tu agrado,y pues tratare de hecharle todas las ganas para k les siga gustando, paisana de que parte eres de Monterrey?_

_Aiko Sakura Ika Langley_


	5. Un Hermoso Recuerdo

**Un hermoso recuerdo**

Un apuesto joven miraba impaciente su reloj, y no era para menos llevaba mas de una hora en aquella sala de espera en el aeropuerto. Su madre y su prima llegarían hoy de su natal Hong Kong, por fin oyó la llegada del vuelo procedente de aquella playa exótica.

A lo lejos diviso a una hermosa joven pelinegra, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de la joven china avanzaba con paso firme y un rostro serio una mujer de gran porte y distinción, de igual belleza que su compañera que se había adelantado al notar la presencia de cierto chico quien las esperaba

Xiao Lang! – grito la joven quien corrió y se abalanzo sobre el cuello del antes mencionado

Meiling! Te he dicho miles de veces que no te me cuelgues! – dijo el joven alejándola bruscamente

Pero…te he extrañado tanto y tu que me recibes de esta forma, eres un bruto Xiao Lang –Meiling contenía unas cuantas lagrimas

Lo que pienses de mi, me tiene sin cuidado

Xiao Lang no seas grosero con tu prima – lo reprocho su madre

Lo siento madre…pero es que me desespera – dijo Xiao Lang volteando la cara

Bueno que acaso no piensas saludarme, que no te enseñe modales? – dijo un poco molesta Ieran Li

Discúlpame madre – dicho esto Shaoran abrazo a su madre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

Espero que te encuentres bien mi pequeño lobo – Ieran tomo entre sus manos la cara de su hijo y deposito un beso en su mejilla derecha

Si madre…han pasado muchas cosas

Debemos ir por el equipaje tía – farfullo Meiling molesta ya que la habían ignorado completamente

Tomaron el equipaje, subieron al carro de Shaoran que las llevaría al departamento de este, llegaron, una vez en el departamento Shaoran reviso el teléfono, al parecer esperaba que hubiera un mensaje…

Esperas alguna llamada? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

Ese no es asunto tuyo Mei –dijo bruscamente el chico – maldición ningún mensaje…nada – Meiling lo miraba curiosa, algo le pasaba a su primo

Hijo estas bien?

Si madre, no pasa nada, voy a mi cuarto pónganse cómodas

Entro a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, hacia dos días que no la veía, le había hablado ya no sabia ni cuantas veces pero todas sin respuesta, porque lo evitaba?. Y si estaba molesta por lo que paso?

**Flash Back**

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte **

**Que te quiero hablar que por un beso puedo **

**Conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás**

Eran las 12 del medio día, y había llegado puntual, toco el timbre pero no respondieron, lo toco de nuevo y obtuvo por respuesta "un ya voy, dame un segundo". Espero cuando de pronto escucho

HOE, Kero no te me atravieses por favor – se escucho un sonido sordo y después un – AUCH!- entro a la casa y vio a Sakura sentaba en el piso

Bajaste a saludar a las hormiguitas? – dijo burlonamente

Si claro mira aquí va una, se llama Ágata, OBVIO QUE NO XIAO LANG LI, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO AYUDAME A LEVANTARME! – le tendió su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, una vez de pie…

Ya se porque no te has casado?

Hoe, a ver ilústrame ¬¬

Porque tienes un genio de los mil demonios y ni tu sola te aguantas

Jaja, Que Chistosito e Idiota eres Xiao Lang ¬¬ - Sakura estaba mas que molesta por ese comentario

Pero así me quieres- dijo abrazándola de la cintura y pegándola mas a su cuerpo, Sakura estaba mas roja que un tomate

Te...tengo hambre…mejor vamonos si – dijo separándose de él

Como quieras…

Entraron al lujoso restaurante, tomaron asiento, el mesero les dio un par de menús…

**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida **

**Que me puedas amar**

**Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía **

**Renunciar a lo demás**

jajaja, Sakura porque tienes esa cara? – Sakura tenia cara de NANI? O.o

porque nunca en mi vida entre a un lugar como este y este pingüino ( el mesero) a mi lado me ve con cara de pocos amigos U.U

jaja, no te preocupes yo te invite aquí y el pingüino no te hará nada, dime que vas a pedir

mmm…creo que unos camarones en salsa musquetaire y una ensalada griega

Yo quiero un quiche de camarones y una crosata de petit pois por favor

Que les ofrezco para tomar?

Tráiganos una botella de vino blanco- el mesero se alejo

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**Que cada cosa oculta de lo que tú digas**

**En un beso hablara**

**Ya no me queda duda **

**Solo ven y escucha **

**Decidamos comenzar**

No muy lejos de ahí en una pequeña casita en los suburbios de Tomoeda una joven revisaba una y otra vez los mensajes de su contestadota

Sakura por favor comunícate conmigo, necesito saber si estas bien?

Sakura por favor no sigas evitándome, se que estas ahí, solo dime que estas bien ¿si?

Necesito hablar contigo Sakura, por favor contéstame!

Xiao!...no puedo, no quiero, no debo – las lagrimas aparecieron en aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, se recostó en un sillón mientas acariciaba a Kero

**FLASH BACK**

**Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo **

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio mi destino **

**Bésame solo así podré tenerte **

**Eternamente en mi mente **

**Nara Nana Nara Nana**

Listo, aquí están las entradas para la película, nos toco la sala 9 – dijo un joven mostrándole los tickets a Sakura

Y que película veremos?

El exorcista

Hoe, es una broma cierto?

Mmm….no, ve por ti misma –le entrego los boletos

Xiao, sabes que a mi no me gustan las películas de terror, así que entraras tú solo

Vamos Saku, no seas así, no te va a pasar nada aparte estas conmigo y yo te cuido

Eso es lo que me preocupa

Que quisiste decir? ¬¬

Nada... olvídalo

Bueno entonces que dices?

No voy a entrar

Y que hago con la otra entrada

Yo que se, véndela, regálala, lo que sea

Bueno espero que alguna chica quiera entrar conmigo –busco por los alrededores y vio a un grupo de chicas- mira ahí hay muchas –dijo señalándolas

Pues ve – Sakura vio como Shaoran se alejo y se paro en la entrada de la sala, vio como un par de chicas no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Shaoran, y para colmo una de ellas le estaba coqueteando –"porque demonios no haces nada Xiao Lang, la muy fácil te esta coqueteando y tu…un momento que me pasa?- vio como la chica empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Shaoran sin saber porque trato de llegar antes que ella para tomar de la mano al chico e introducirse en la sala

No que no te gustaban las películas de terror? –le comento una vez sentados, Sakura solo lo vio con cara de cállate – es que acaso te pusiste celosa?

Celosa? Yo? De ti? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a la chica, quizá demasiado sus labios estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de tocarse – Deja de alucinar –dijo separándose

Empezaron a ver la película, Sakura temblaba de miedo

"solo a mi se me ocurre ver algo así siendo tan miedosa" - pensó la ojiverde – Ahhh! –grito y sin darse cuenta abrazo a cierto castaño, cuando reacciono noto unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, se relajo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su captor "me siento tan bien, tan libre y cautiva a la vez, tan segura"

**Un solo intento basta **

**En este momento **

**Para poder saber **

**Si aun nos queda tiempo **

**Para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El sonido del teléfono la había sacado de sus pensamientos, miro el identificador, era él…

No quiero verlo, ni oírlo, a quien engaño si me muero por verlo, por oírlo, por sentirlo a mi lado, pero…

Contesta por favor Sakura, necesito que hablemos, no me evites más, se que estas ahí, maldición Sakura deja de comportarte como una niña – colgó el teléfono

"Es inútil que siga marcando"- salio de su habitación y se encontró con su madre y su prima sentadas en la sala –madre, necesito pensar, iré a dar un paseo no tardo mucho

Ten cuidado hijo

**Conmigo no hay peligro **

**Ven te necesito **

**La distancia no es **

**Motivo del olvido aquí estoy yo contigo**

**Y para siempre yo estaré**

Shaoran subió a su carro y empezó a manejar. Llego hasta el parque en el cual ella y él habían vivido tantos lindos momentos…

**FLASH BACK**

Era un hermoso día de otoño y el parque lucia solitario a como siempre estaban acostumbrados a verlo, dos jóvenes caminaban tomados de la mano, decidieron ir a la lagunilla y ver el atardecer, el agua empezaba a reflejar el destello anaranjado del sol.

Es bello verdad Xiao? –dijo Sakura sentándose en el césped

Mucho, ver el matiz rojizo del cielo me hace pensar que hay cosas realmente bellas pero sabes este atardecer se hace aun mas bello por que estas aquí conmigo

Hoe? – dijo Sakura mas roja que el mismismo cielo, mientras el chico se acercaba aun mas a ella

**Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo **

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio mi destino **

**Bésame solo así podré tenerte **

**Eternamente en mi mente**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Comenzó a caminar y caminar sin rumbo, tan solo deseaba verla que ni cuenta se dio cuando salio del parque

**FLASH BACK**

Sabes, esta hermosa luz de atardecer hace resaltar tus hermosos ojos

Xiao…

Shhh no hables –dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – tus labios son tan suaves y han sido mi perdición, y tu ojos mi única razón, quisiera solo un instante probar el dulce sabor de tu ser, besarte y dejar mi alma en tu piel.

La distancia de sus rostro entre si era nula, lentamente él comenzó a acercarse aun más, rozando sus labios con los de ella, después uniéndolos suavemente en un lindo y tierno beso, para después fundirse totalmente en un beso lleno de amor y pasión

Después de aquel maravilloso beso, ella salio huyendo dejando a un joven perplejo ante aquella situación

**Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo **

**Tú, serias mi equilibrio mi destino **

**Bésame solo así podré tenerte **

**Eternamente en mi mente**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

EL sonido de la puerta la saco de sus recuerdos, se levanto mecánicamente y de la misma forma abrió la puerta….

Que haces aquí? – dijo molesta

Necesitaba hablar contigo –dijo el joven

Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Adiós – la joven intento cerrar la puerta pero el joven no se lo permitió

No, me vas a escuchar

Ah si? Y si no quiero ¿Qué? – dijo desafiante

Esto…

**Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo **

**Tú serias mi equilibrio mi destino **

**Bésame solo así podré tenerte **

**Eternamente en mi mente **

El joven la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, lentamente sus labios se unieron, ella se resistió al principio, pero se dejo llevar por sus deseos de mujer correspondiendo a aquel ansiado beso…

**Nara nana **

**Por besarte **

**Nara nana **

**Por besarte **

**Nara nana **

**Besarte**

**Nara nana **

**Besarte, besarte**

**Nara nana**

Continuara…..

Notas de la autora: POR FIN! Jejeje, después de unas cuantas amenazas, lamento haberme tardado mucho con este capitulo pero pues no había tenido tiempo de escribir y cuando llego el tiempo se me fue la inspiración y pues me di un pequeño tiempo para actualizar, les pido un poquito de paciencia porque no podré actualizar tan rápido pero haré todo lo posible porque sea lo mas pronto posible. Ahora los REWIES

Hikaru: Hola Hikaru, ya sabes que aki te espero cuando vengas a Regiolandia, gracias por lo de hermoso capitulo, y pues ya sabes como es Sakura medio terca a quien se parecerá U.U ( a Aiko le cae la pedradota del cielo)

Celina: por fin Celi! ya era hora no, y creo que te volví a dejar en suspenso U.U jejeje, oye tenemos que actualizar nuestra historia

Amni123: Hola, gracias por tu rewiew y por tu opinión sobre mi fic, espero que me dejes otro rewiew

Serenity-princess: jejejeje aki esta el Cáp., no me mates por la larga espera que te hice pasar de nuevo, ojala y te guste el capitulo y sorry por la tardanza, cuidate, sayonara Mayra

Belén: Pues si Meiling llega a Japón y como te habrás dado cuenta si Meiling aun siente algo por mi querido y amado Shaoran, y lo demás jeje no te lo adelanto para que mejor sigas leyendo, te cuidas Belén, que bueno que ya te llego el CD y k lo pudiste ver ya

LMUndine: Hola. Shaoran esta en Tomoeda y dime que opinas del capitulo?

Koteotaku: jajajaja, estuvo cura eso k me escribiste de rr, sip vdd esta historia me esta quedando súper cute jeje, hasta pronto

Tijo-magic: jeje me sonrojas con tantos comentarios lindos sobre el fic, y si estoy bien y dime como estas tu?. Te gusto el capitulo? Te prometo mas buenas ideas, cuidate mucho y hasta el prox Cáp.

Nerakcibeles: la canción de "te extraño" la canta Luis Miguel por lo menos la versión que yo tengo, y pues aki esta la actualización aunk un pokito tarde pero segura, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Hanuko Hinako: Así que eres de Guadalupe? Nice!. Que bueno que te guste la historia y pues espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas el capitulo

Bueno chicos muchas gracias a todo el que le esta historia y nos vemos en otro capitulo

Besos y abrazos.

Aiko Sakura Ika Langley


	6. Viveme

**Hola! Sigo viva! Por fin actualice se que me tarde muchisisimo pero bueno no me regañen tenia cosillas que hacer y un examen súper importante que presentar **

**hoy me inspiro la lluvia que bonito se veia el dia T.T jeje ya saben k no estoy muy cuerda, espero les guste el fic y porfavor no me maten Y.Y**

**Karix: gracias por el comentario, por fin actualice espero disfrutes el capitulo y dejes un review**

**cinthya: jejeje, lamento haberte dejado con la duda, pero pues ya actualice asi sabras que paso**

**Mitcha:Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusta, em aun no se si seran pocos capitulos lo mas seguro es que si, tu tambien cuidate y nos vemos en otro capitulo **

**Aska ishida: Hola Aska!1, k genial que te guste el fic, gracias por los deseos y t tambien ojala que estes bien**

**Megumi-chan: jejeje no soy mala solo me gusta dejarlos en suspenso, k padre k te haya encantado mi fic, me tarde en actualizar pero pues ya por fin lo hice y tratare de no ser tan mala**

**Yarumi: k genial k seas otra de las personas k me dejan un review, y pues a ver si el capitulo te gusta**

**Pily14ccs: K padre k te guste, gracias por lo de linfo y tienro y por el animo, un saludo para ti amiga**

**Koteotaku: jajajajajaja, tienes razon si yo fuera sakura pobre shaoran me lo como a besos**

**nena05000: jejeje gracias por seguir el fic desde el principio, aki esta la actualizacion, espeor me dejes un review. cuidate y gracias**

**Celina: jajaaj k no soy mala solo hago las cosas mas interesantes y ya sabes me dejas review ¬¬**

**Ladyesmeralda: hola peke!jujuju a ver si te gusta el capitulo y gracias por las felicitaciones**

**Serenity-princess: jejeje me vas a matar verdad Mayra por haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno espero k tu enojo sea calamdo con el capitulo**

**jinete: aki esta el prox capitulo Pablo espero os guste mucho**

**Víveme**

_**No necesito más de nada ahora que **_

_**Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro.**_

Que haces aquí? – dijo molesta

Necesitaba hablar contigo –dijo el joven

Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Adiós – la joven intento cerrar la puerta pero el joven no se lo permitió

No, me vas a escuchar

Ah si? Y si no quiero ¿Qué? – dijo desafiante

Esto…

El joven la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, lentamente sus labios se unieron, ella se resistió al principio, pero se dejo llevar por sus deseos de mujer correspondiendo a aquel ansiado beso…

En es instante no existía otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos, nada importaba que no fuera seguir manteniendo vivo aquel dulce y tierno beso, se besaban como si fuera lo último que harían en sus vidas…de pronto ella reacciono…

_**Créeme esta vez **_

**_Créeme porque _**

**_Créeme y verás _**

**_No acabará, más._**

Que te pasa, no vuelvas a besarme nunca más… ahora vete de mi casa no tengo ganas de verte…

No, necesitamos hablar…-dijo él tratando de que ella lo mirara

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que si me permites…

Por favor…- ella lo miro y pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos marrón que tanto amaba…un momento ¿amaba?

Quieres hablar, esta bien habla te escucho –dijo sentándose en el sofá

Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Como quieras? –dijo Sakura tratando de parecer indiferente

Gracias- Xiao Lang tomo asiento- no se como empezar…Sakura yo…Sakura yo…

Tú que, vamos Xiao Lang sigo siendo tu mejor amiga…

Te amo

Nani? oO…tu me amas? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que el se sentó a su lado

Sakura… he sentido atracción física por muchas niñas pero ninguna pudo hacerme sentir tan bien como tu lo hiciste, ninguna pudo conseguir que mi corazón le dijera un te amo realmente sincero, ninguna pudo hacer que mi mente solo recordara su nombre, ninguna pudo hacer que mi alma se entregara a su ser – Shaoran pudo ver la mirada de asombro de su amiga y espero a que ella pudiera decir algo

_**Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya **_

_**Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo.**_

Shaoran…yo… -suspiro- no puedo creerte – el abrió la boca para alejar algo pero ella supo un dedo en sus labios –deja terminar quieres? – el solo asintió con la cabeza- Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? -El volvió a asentir – tu estabas enamorado de otra persona…hasta huiste para tratar de olvidarla, te ibas a casar, me dijiste que la amabas…

Pensé que la amaba, es cierto la quise y mucho como para pedirle que se casara conmigo pero ella no me hacia sentirme ni la mitad de feliz que soy a tu lado, contigo aprendí realmente lo que es el amor, a preocuparme por alguien más… Cuando la oscuridad pareció cubrir de negro mi alma, y la tristeza de aquel tiempo muerto quiso dormir para siempre mi corazón, una luz de oro atravesó mis ojos y eternamente permanecerá en mí... Es la luz de tus sonrisas, es la luz de tus palabras.

Yo...Shaoran…no puedo,…perdóname – las lagrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos Esmeralda, Shaoran se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo…

_**Créeme esta vez **_

_**Créeme porque **_

_**Me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé.**_

Ve mis ojos, tal vez así te darás cuenta de cuanto te amo… Solo a ti… hiciste que mi corazón sintiera amor, un amor tan profundo y limpio, que mi mente no te dejara de pensar que imaginara una vida perfecta a tu lado y que mi alma fuera tuya…

Sakura bajo la mirada viendo fijamente al piso, sus finas lagrimas caían una tras de otra chocando con el piso. Los ojos de Shaoran empezaron a nublarse por primera vez no trato de evitar el llanto…dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran tan libres por sus mejillas, se levanto y se sentó un poco en el sofá y al igual que Sakura bajo su mirada al suelo dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran hacia él, se sentí tan mal, su cabeza daba vueltas tenia que salir de ahí y pronto, paso sus manos por su cara tratando de limpiar las lagrimas, se levanto del sillón y miro a aquella figura femenina que seguía llorando como segundos antes el lo hacia

_**Hay gran espacio y tú y yo **_

_**Cielo abierto que ya **_

_**No se cierra a los dos **_

_**Pues sabemos lo que es necesidad.**_

Ya no quiero seguir insistiendo…Ya no quiero darme cuenta que lo que pueda sentir no importa, ya no quiero darme cuenta que mis lagrimas son en vano – ella levanto su mirada y lo observo con suma tristeza

La persona que amas…no vale lo suficiente como para quererte como tu lo haces, deberías olvidarla y encontrar a alguien que merezca tu amor

Esa persona vale para mi mas que mi vida y todo lo valioso que pueda existir en el universo...eso vales para mi...- el tomo su abrigo mientras kero se metía entre sus piernas – Adiós kero –acaricio la cabeza del cachorro- cuida a Sakura …

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora **_

_**Que sea una vida o sea una hora **_

_**No me dejes libre aquí desnudo **_

_**Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.**_

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza **_

_**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra **_

_**Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido **_

_**Y siente lo que llevo dentro.**_

Abrió la puerta y se percato que estaba lloviendo, se puso su abrigo y salio de aquella casa, se encamino hasta su carro, lo monto y se dirigió sin rumbo alguno.

_**Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí **_

_**Que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas.**_

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa en Tomoeda una chica lloraba amargamente, no quería entender las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo, no quería entender que lo amaba como una loca, un trueno le aviso que afuera llovía a cantaros, es como si el cielo sintiera lo que ella, el frio entraba por sus huesos, intento calmar el frio abrazando sus piernas pero todo era inútil el frio venia de su corazón

_Sólo por ti, sólo por mi... sólo deseo escuchar la voz de tu_

_Corazón... saber lo que me dice... lo que dice sólo para mi..._

_Con ese sentimiento que sólo nosotros sabemos sentir..._

_Sólo tú me haces pisar las nubes...con tan sólo escuchar tú _

_Voz…_

_Me haces tocar el cielo con los dedos, al sentir tus labios en _

_Los míos…_

_Sé que existe el paraíso porque tú estás conmigo...sólo tú... _

_Siento caminar sobre el agua... y volar aún sin alas..._

_Podría recorrer el universo entero... y nadar por todos los _

_Océanos...respirar todo el aire y estallar si fuera necesario..._

_Lo haría por ti...sólo por ti..._

Shaoran…te amo…- su corazón se sentía libre, por fin lo había aceptado, tenia que decírselo aunque fuera una vez…tomo el teléfono y lo llamo

Su celular esta apagad…quizá ya esta en su casa, marco el numero y espero

Bueno- contesto una voz femenina

Esta, esta Shaoran?1 – pregunto dudosa

No, no esta, ya tiene un buen rato fuera, disculpe quien lo llama

Hoe?...ah si Sakura –colgó el teléfono

_**Créeme esta vez **_

_**Créeme porque **_

_**Me haría daño una y otra vez.**_

Quien era Meiling? – pregunto Ieran

Una chica llamada Sakura, bastante rara por cierto buscaba a mi primo...Tía no crees que Xiao Lang ya tardo bastante?

Si tienes razón, me preocupa tu primo lo vi bastante triste y desanimado

Ahora que lo dices la chica se oía algo triste, crees que tenga algo que ver con que mi primo este así?

No lo se Meiling…

Pues si esa tal Sakura se atrevió a hacer sentir triste a mi Xiao Lang se las vera conmigo, no permitiré que Xiao Lang vuelva a sentirse como con Pei, AY! Esa bruja de Pei me las va a pagar algún día de estos, al igual que esa tal Sakura si se atreve a hacer sufrir a mi primo

Tranquila Meiling no sabemos nada de esa chica, no deberías tenerle coraje

Hay algo en ella tía que no me gusta nada –susurro- y se que me quiere quitar a mi Xiao Lang

Decías algo sobrina?

Em… no nada tía n.n – iré a preparar la cena – la chica entro a la cocina mientras Ieran se sentaba en el sofá

Solo espero que la que no salga herida seas tú Meiling…

_Siempre soñé que tú vendrías a mí...y hoy que es así me _

_Siento tan feliz...creo estar soñando...Cuando tú me besas..._

_Así todo mi amor lo tienes tú...mi corazón lo tienes tú..._

_Aunque estés lejos...aunque lo nuestro ya no sea realidad..._

Hoe?...ah si Sakura –colgó el teléfono- no esta kero, el pequeño perrito se acerco a ella – iré a buscarlo

_**Sí, entre mi realidad **_

_**Hoy yo tengo algo más **_

_**Que jamás tuve ayer **_

_**Necesitas vivirme un poco más.**_

Tomo su abrigo y salio sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, corría por las calles cruzando charcos, atravesándose entre los coches, chocando con la poca gente que buscaba refugio, no importaba nada…solo él…nada más que él, tenia la esperanza que estuviera en el parque, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían, doblo la esquina y casi choca con la señora Sachi

_**Víveme sin miedo ahora **_

_**Que sea una vida o sea una hora **_

_**No me dejes libre aquí desnudo **_

_**Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego.**_

_**Víveme sin más vergüenza **_

_**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra **_

_**Deja la apariencia y toma el sentido **_

_**Y siente lo que llevo dentro. **_

Señora Sachi lo siento- dijo cuando se detuvo

Pero mira nada más estas empapada, porque no pasas y te secas?

Lo siento señora Sachi debo buscar a Xiao Lang –dicho esto volvió a correr

Suerte Sakura –le dijo la anciana mientras veía alejarse a Sakura

Cruzo la calle y entro al parque, trataba de divisar a Xiao Lang, corrió por el lago pero no lo vio, busco en el bosque pero desistió al ver que estaba demasiado oscuro, estaba por desistir de su búsqueda cuando lo vio a lo lejos sentado en los columpios

- como pude ser tan tonta al no buscar ahí, a veces te pasas Sakura – se dijo a si misma

Lentamente se acerco a él como si temiera que al verla el huyera

_**Has abierto en mí **_

**_La fantasía _**

_**Me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha **_

_**Es tu guión **_

_**La vida mía **_

_**Me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas.**_

Xiao Lang?...- dijo casi en un susurro

Sakura que haces aquí? -dijo un empapado Shaoran

Em...Vine a buscarte, como te sientes? –dijo sentándose a su lado

Sakura quiero estar solo, por favor vete

Lo siento Xiao pero no me voy a ir…como te sientes?

Siento…siento que mi mundo desapareció...que mi corazón ya no late...que mis sueños se enterraron...que no soy nada...que mi alma va arrastrándose...que mis ojos ya no miran con alegría... que mis labios no dicen palabras sinceras... no le veo algo bueno a las cosas...a nada...siento que voy a estallar de la tristeza y la amargura...

Y porque te sientes así?

Sakura quieres dejar de hacer preguntas obvias?

Esta bien…Xiao Lang tengo que decirte algo

Tú dirás…Sakura no tengo todo el tiempo así que por favor date prisa

...TE AMO... te amo como jamás pude ni podré imaginarme, cada segundo este amor crece más...no hay nada mejor q pensarte...amarte...desearte...eres parte de mi...de mi existir...de mi vida... de mi espacio...de mi cielo...de mi mundo...nada tiene sentido si tu amor no está conmigo...si tú no estás conmigo... pienso en ti y mi corazón late más rápido...suspiro...y... todo lo q sucede a mi alrededor desaparece... y solo estás tú…

**Víveme sin miedo ahora **

**Aunque esté todo el mundo en contra **

**Deja la apariencia, toma el sentido **

**Y siente lo que llevo dentro.**

_Continuara... _


End file.
